Forgotten
by NyanWolf
Summary: Kat was a regular girl for less than a year, abducted by a cult when she was an infant. They changed her into a Forgotten, mystic beings that wander the earth and 'heal' people. Or at least, they think that's what they're doing...


**Hey guys, NyanWolf here! What can I say, I got bored and decided to start off a new story! This was party inspired by the friend tormenting me about Dr. Who and telling about a few characters and telling me to watch it. I'm not sure if I want to though. It was also partly inspired by the book by Chris Priestley, Tales of Terror from the Black Ship.**

 **It's an awesome book full of scary stories and I totally suggest checking it out. Also, I know the first chapter doesn't actually have a fandom in it, but it will! I promise!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own U.S.M or anything else you recognize!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Katherine, but my friends call me Kat. Or, they used to anyway. I'm a Forgotten, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, good. One shouldn't ever learn the secrets of a Forgotten. That's the rule.

But the thing is, I don't really care. I want to be heard. I want to tell my story. I want to be remembered. And you're the first person who I tell! The catch is, you can't tell anyone who told you about this. In fact, you should probably padlock yourself into a tight, safe room and hide under some blankets. Maybe you should turn the lights off too, just in case.

Don't just stand there, do it!

Have you done it?

Ok well, I guess we can just start.

Anyway, my story begins with my parents, who like a lot of people I used to know, weren't very smart.

* * *

It was dark. Both out in the cold night, and in the quite hospital room occupied by a woman with curly black hair and blue eyes, and a man with short red hair and green eyes. They were wringing their sweaty hands and leaning close to each other. This was the fourth time this week that their baby had been sick. Blood trickling from her small lips. The woman cried, the man stared at the wall.

They both prayed.

Then, all at once, the doctor stepped out from behind a curtain, draped in sterile white and blue. He was unnaturally tall and lean, and he stank of chemicals and medicine and plastic gloves. He smiled, small, shark teeth glinting in his dark maw.

"Your baby will be undergoing a new development," He whispered. His eyes shone from under his goggles. His perfect black hair was immaculate as always, striking against his pale skin. He looked more like an actor, playing a doctor, than an actual physician.

"What does that mean?" The woman asked fearfully.

"Nothing madam. Nothing at all. Tell me, what did you name her again?"

"Katherine. Her name is Katherine, after her grandmother," The man voiced. The doctor grinned wider. He rubbed his gloved hands and straightened his back.

"Ah yes, Katherine. A name almost so beautiful as your own prize," The doctor addressed the man, but stared at his wife, raising his eyebrows. The woman blushed.

"And her age?" The Doctor asked.

"22!" The woman chirped. The doctor chuckled, regarding her with cool fascination, like a cat might watch its prey- before pouncing.

"Oh! You meant Katherine. She is eight months," She fumbled.

"I notice that we already told you that twice," The husband sneered. His wife put a calming hand on his arm. The doctor grinned his shark grin again.

"I'm sorry, must have slipped my mind. It is so easy to forget things these days isn't it?" He purred. He rested a hand on the man's shoulder, and the man noticed how tired he was. The doctor placed another hand on the woman's shoulder. She too, felt encased in sleep.

Their leaden eyelids slowly blinked, until collapsing like curtains. The couple fell asleep and the doctor laughed quietly. His long frame swept through the room back to the other side of the curtain, his feet barely seeming to graze the floor.

The baby slept soundly on a metal table, smothered in a pink blanket. The doctor came to her side, picking her up in his long arms and softly swaying across the space, as if dancing with her.

 _Life too short and death to soon_

 _Salvation once this flower blooms_

 _The underworld will teem no more_

 _Meet us sister, at Death's door_

 _Join the life of blissful cure_

 _Where souls are freed and never burn_

 _Come if you want to forget_

 _The life you lead is what you get._

 _Life too short and death too soon_

 _Salvation once this flower blooms_

The man sang and twirled with the baby. Faster, and faster they spun, and still the baby slept. The doctor laughed, dark and stinking sludge trickling from his mouth. His tongue was black and inky. Still faster, chanting and singing and laughing. A blur of motion and sound.

The baby giggled. The doctor stopped, smiled. Then, unwrapping the baby from her blanket and tossing it on the floor, the doctor carried the diaper-clad child into a closet, shutting the door behind them. If someone were to open the closet, they would find it empty, for the doctor and baby had gone into an all together different place.

In the morning, the couple was found by a member of the staff. Upon being asked what they were doing, they struggled.

"We were seeing a doctor, and we fell asleep," The man said.

"Can you tell me the doctor's name?" The nurse asked. The couple looked at each other. Finally the woman spoke.

"I can't remember the name, but...he...he was amazingly tall...and he had...dark hair? Yes that's right, very dark hair. And very charming...I think?" She said. It was as if a fog was settling in her mind.

"That's ridiculous ma'am. We haven't had a doctor like that in fifty years. In fact, Dr. Blackwell died a few years back. And he's the only one we've ever had that fits your description. Now why were you even here? Son or daughter?" The nurse questioned.

"We...we don't know...can't really remember..." The man said, scratching his head. The nurse shook her head pityingly and later that day, the husband and wife were sent to court for possible drinking and breaking into a hospital. However, they were released after a few days and stumbled back home, where they lived the rest of their lives in a stupor. Always tormented by the feeling of missing something, and not knowing what it was.

Meanwhile, The doctor and I were on our way to my new home.

* * *

 **Please review! And like I said, this will actually have something to do with U.S.M! I was thinking maybe Nova or Iron Fist will be the main character alongside Kat. I don't know, tell me what you think guys! Anyway...**

 **Wolf out...**


End file.
